Scars that never heal
by grownup-child
Summary: All righty then my second fan-fic on here so please pardon any rough spots, although I thought I did a pretty good job on this one. Mia is scarred by a horrible event in more ways than one. T for mature ideas and some language 'cause it's Death Note
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Wammy?" the voice through the receiver asked

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Pierce from the Kingston Hospital; I understand that you run an orphanage in Winchester is that correct?"

"Yes that is correct,"

"We have a couple of orphans down here and we were wondering if you could take them,"

"Well I –,"

"I'm under the impression that you take in brilliant children which is why I called you. Although I'm not sure if they'll make it I want to secure a home for them just in case. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes that's fine could I take a look at these children however I would like to see what I'm to expect,"

"That's quite all right but if you would, hurry I'm not sure how long they'll last," Dr. Pierce finished. I drove as fast as I could to Kingston Hospital, it wasn't unusual for me to go there and take in some children but a phone call like that had never happened before. I left the orphanage in Rodgers care as I sped to meet these children. I was in the hospital directory just in case they had to treat any orphaned children that were in an unusual circumstance or were exceptionally skilled or intelligent providing the chance the doctors got to find that out. I generally wasn't called until the child was patched up, another reason why this was urgent.

When I reached the hospital it was in total pandemonium. I quickly strode to the front desk hoping I could get in right away.

"Ah! Mr. Wammy! I'm so glad you could make it!" a man's voice called out. I turned to see a young man with a kind face and a relieved yet urgent expression on his face. "I'm Dr. Pierce," he said introducing himself. I nodded. "This way please," he said and started walking very briskly almost jogging down the halls. "we normally wouldn't have called you until the girls were stabilized but Dr. Bryant said it was of the utmost importance that you were to get here as quickly as possible," he explained, "Here we are!," he called and abruptly stopped at an open door with doctors and nurses rushing in and out. I peered in to see the child, but didn't enter for fear of getting in the professionals way. There were many many people in that small room, a clear sheet was separating the bed from part of the room, you could see several people in there moving about doing their job, and in the bed was a small girl hooked up to countless IV's and a non rebreather along with several other contraptions. Dr. Pierce stopped an out coming nurse. "Is she still alive?" he asked she looked at him with almost irritated eyes but urgency and grief were what filled them the most. She shook her head,

"Barely. But she's hanging on," and she ran down the hall to do her job. Dr. Pierce looked at sadly and tugged along down the hall some more. Four doors down a similar situation was happening. Except the feeling of urgency wasn't quite as large, there were only a few doctors and nurses and when we peeked inside the child was not hooked up to very many contraptions although she was unconscious like the other girl. Dr. Pierce stepped inside and I followed suite.

"How's she doing?" Pierce asked the head doctor.

"Better. I don't think we'll have to do any major surgery she doesn't have many burns just a bunch of glass which can easily be taken care of. Her breathing is regulating, and she's moving in and out of consciousness although I don't think she realizes what's reality and what isn't. She's just feeling endless pain right now," the doctor said. As I got closer to the girl I could see dozens of cuts on her arms, not many on her face and neck, but all the other exposed skin was covered in what appeared to be a thin layer of glass shards. "Are you the orphanage director?" he asked me

"Yes I am, Mr. Quillish Wammy," said

"Dr. Henry Sefton, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, and I apologize for Dr. Bryant not being here but she's with the other patient whom I'll assume you've seen?"

"Yes I have. What happened to them exactly that put them in this state?" I asked glancing at the small unconscious girl in the bed next to where I was standing. The good doctor looked at his shoes.

"Their parents had some visitors in the house tonight; they evidently tricked the girls, and their parents, and set the house on fire. The parents hid the girls in the car and went back inside to stop something. An explosion went off near the car sending it flying. Imagine the worst car crash you have ever seen or heard of and times it by two. It was horrible the piece of scrap the medics pulled these girls out of couldn't even be classified as a moving anything. When the car hit the ground it caught on fire. By the time somebody got there we thought it was too late but the girls were wedged between the folded in roof and the backseat.

"From what I heard the fire-fighters and medics thought there was only one person in the car. Kind of remarkable when you think about it. The girls had practically molded together into one person. I'm not an expert but I think it might have to do with the fact that they're identical twins." A nurse piped up.

"Yeah. This one was covered in broken glass when she came in, blood was everywhere. We've stopped most of that now and I think she's going to live. An hour ago I thought we'd have to set up a funeral, but now I have some hope for her. She's still covered in glass but I want to have her conscious fully before we give her the anesthetic and remove it all. I didn't get to see her sister I was called to work on her immediately."

"What's her name?" I asked

"No idea, we have no identification whatsoever. The only reason we know so much is because this one was talking about the entire time before she passed out. Bits and phrases scattered here and there. Paramedics say she woke up halfway through the ride here and immediately started talking about it. The other one has been unconscious the whole time." At that moment a female doctor walked in looking very tired and upset.

"How's she doing?" the lady asked gesturing to the girl.

"Much better, I think she's going to make it," Dr. Sefton said smiling hopefully

"Good, good, that's very very good," she said attempting a smile

"How's your patient doing?" he asked. She shook her head. "Hard to say. We tried to remove as much of the dead skin as we could, we tried operating, and it's not enough. She has third degree burns all over her back, arms and legs, she doesn't have a lot of glass thank god, but only God knows." She looked over at Pierce and me, she shook her head. "I'm sorry; I haven't introduced myself I'm Dr. Mary Bryant,"

"Mr. Quillish Wammy,"

"I'm so glad you could make it and I apologize for calling you out so late,"

"Its fine I just want to know what's happening with the other girl,"

"She's suffering from major third degree burns, lack of oxygen, they honestly should be dead right now, I think the only reason either of them are alive right now is because they had each other. My patient was underneath her sister on the bottom of the car the top folded in half but there was a gap between the fire and her body which is why she got burned. Her sister being above her she took almost all of the glass. At least that's what most likely happened given what I information we know. Chances of my patient's survival though are very bleak. Burns aren't something you can fix by removing it. We've put on solution after solution we've done everything we can all we can do now – is wait," she said these things like she was trying to convince herself of the fact. There was silence in the room for several moments before she took a breath and dismissed her self to get back to the little girl in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the tall man with the kind eyes up to the big gate. A gate to keep out or keep in I didn't know. The man and the lady in the big white room said he would take me home, but I don't have a home. The big stone building looked unfriendly and cold. I needed a hand to hold onto, but the that used to be there – wasn't. The kind-eyed man turned and gave me a warm smile and extended his hand for me to take; as if he knew what I needed for my security. I took his hand and walked closely to him, almost as if I were a small shadow. I loved my other half the only other person in the world who could understand, and now she was gone. I felt tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them spill over. I would not have these new people see that I was weak. Why would they take me here? To a place where I would be different? To a place where I would be alone? I looked around at the front lawn. A soccer game was going but it stopped to watch this new strange little girl pass by. I felt their gazes burning into me tearing me apart, as if they knew what happened. I wanted to run away but I kept walking forward. I realized at that moment that if I felt there was nothing to keep walk forward for I would walk for Cara, my twin, because she couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's POV

I followed Mr. Wammy up the stairs to a room; I wanted to have the first good look of this strange new girl. Rodger had told us she was coming, and Mr. Wammy had been coming and going for the past two weeks. I caught a glimpse of this small girl, which was amazing since she almost was hidden from sight she was pressed to Mr. Wammy's side so closely. I pressed myself against the wall so wouldn't see me as he left the room. Removing my goggles I poked my head around the corner and saw her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking around the room in curiosity, swinging her legs as she did so. I cracked a small smile; she was really adorable like that. I took a deep breath and stepped in the room.

Mia's POV

"Hi," a voice said softly. I whipped my head around to the door and there was boy not much older than me standing there. I froze in place my joints locked, who was he? What was he doing here?

Matt's POV

I took a step forward, and smiled a little trying to break the ice a bit. "What's your name?" I asked. She just kept staring at me with her big blue eyes and blinked. She looked so small and fragile sitting there, so innocent. I felt that if I made one mistake the girl in front of me would crumble and shatter into a million pieces. "I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered kindly hoping she would relax a little. I extended my hand and moved forward ever so slowly. She yelped and scrambled backward until she hit the back of the bed. She no longer looked at me with questions or caution she looked at me with fear, no fear would be an understatement. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. I froze to the spot fearing to advance or step back. "I'm sorry," I said, it wasn't my intent to scare her. I stood up straight and still. She stared at me in curiosity and started to inch off the bed. She lightly jumped to the floor and started walking to me.

Mia's POV

He held out his hand and told me he wasn't going to hurt me. That's what the bad man said before…. It all happened again, wasn't once enough? I pulled away from the bad man, he came back for me! Was he going to kill me too? Taking Cara wasn't enough for him? I was about to cry, tears threatened to spill over but I wouldn't dare let the bad man see me cry, he saw Mommy cry and then….

"I'm sorry," the man said and stood up, the boy stood there straight his head lowered sadly. Why was he sad? I slipped off the bed and went to him. Did the bad man hurt him too?

Matt's POV

She was standing less than a foot away from me what had changed her reaction to me? She started at me with wide eyes full of worry, was she worried for _me_? Why? Sheesh this girl was easy to read. She reached out and took my hand. Then she gasped and started at me with that same terrified look she had before. She dropped my hand as if it were a snake and backed away from me slowly shaking her head as she went.

"What on earth?" a man's voice asked I tuned and saw Mr. Wammy at the door. She looked from him to me then to him again before running out the door her face buried in her hands, she tore down the hall still crying.

"I – I – I didn't know Mr. Wammy I'm sorry! I didn't touch her! I'm sorry!" I cried. I had hurt the poor girl without meaning to, her first day here and I had made it hell.

"It's alright Matt; you couldn't have known how she'd react to anything. We still don't know," he said before going after the girl.


End file.
